The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Containers and buckets are well known in the art and used and sold for many purposes. Some bucket types have become standard in the market place serving multi-purposes for individual and business needs. For example, 3.5 gallon and 5 gallon bucket sizes are well known and generally available in a standard type including height, diameter, bucket rim, and bucket ledge.
For many tasks it is convenient, more efficient, or less physically demanding to have an elevated container or bucket accessible when performing the task. It is known to place a bucket or container on tables, chairs, or other unattached and unadapted elevated planes. However, this may be cumbersome or impractical in many applications. Additionally, known methods do not include selective height adjustability or wheels for convenient movability. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a moveable, elevated bucket stand configured to adjust a bucket height.
Such an elevated bucket stand is particularly useful in horticulture applications as it allows for plants growing in a buckets or other compatible container to be elevated closer to lights source for less lumen loss, decreases physical bending or heavy lifting by bringing the plant up to a more comfortable level, permits for a drain bucket to be placed underneath for drain water collection, and makes moving plants placed in the elevated bucket a simple act.